The Memorial of Kenshin
The Memorial of Kenshin is the Hundred Seventy-Fourth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in September 8, 2017. Synopsis Asakura Hao is resurrected and plans to destroy humans by using Hotaru to create the black hole. Will Murakumo be able to stop his plans of planetary destruction. Plot The Episode begins with each Chapter. Chapter 1= After a long and epic battle in the Shell Incident, Murakumo and the High School group are transported to the hidden research facility where they introduced to Mortu. Mr. Mortu states that the time for secrets has come to an end, and then unzips his exo-suit skin, revealing the Utrom known as Mortu riding within and tells them that this is the T.C.R.I. and was a friend of Paul Arcadia Gekko. Cut outside where we see National Guard tanks and troops arrive on the scene. A spidery robot detaches itself from one of the military trucks and then scuttles towards the T.C.R.I. building. Once the bot has climbed a safe distance up the headquarters, the shell opens to reveal Baxter Stockman’s living, chuckling head! Mortu leads our heroes to the Utrom's Oracle Pod chamber, a gigantic virtual reality machine that can transmit the history of Paul Cutter Gekko directly into the minds of anyone who enters a pod. They enter the chambers for a quick history lesson detailing how Paul Cutter Gekko became an orphan. After a brief period of sequencing, Murakumo's group find themselves standing on the deck of a hidden warship. Cutter recognizes the it as the Orphanage called the Dreadnought Halberd. |-|Chapter 2= Outside T.C.R.I. building, Casey and April are inside the Battle Shell, watching as the National Guard prepare to invade the structure. Jones wants to go warn the High School Students, but April stops him, telling him there's nothing that they can do but wait and hope that the group contact them. Casey reluctantly agrees to stay put. Back to virtual reality albeit with the music of destiny. Murakumo have whilst the Emperor was on a ride with his family when Jack was a child, they were being ambushed by a band of outlaws who ambushed their ride. Jack, as a child, had to see Murakumo being outnumbered by outlaws, not knowing that Murakumo is in virtual state. The Emperor save Murakumo and killed the outlaws. The Emperor later admitted to Jack that he didn't want to kill the outlaws but he was forced to and thanked Murakumo thinking of him as his ghost. |-|Chapter 3= Cut to exterior of T.C.R.I. building as Stockman spider-robot scuttles around seeking the perfect entry point. Once he's satisfied, Baxter warps through the glass and climbs inside. Back to virtual tour. Paul Cutter Gekko sees himself as an orphan abandoned when his parents sacrificed their lives to protect their child from outlaws and Paul Robotnik and Paul von Schroeder are taking them, to the ship. At the interior of the ship, Paul Cutter Gekko sees the Emperor deciding to take the child in and raising it as his son. Paul Cutter Gekko was overjoyed by his memories and sees his times of him and Jack being raised as brothers and reunites with Isori Kei's group and Murakumo only to see the Emperor explained to Jack and his brother about Aku and the battle that took place. The day that he feared arrived, and Aku awoke from his prison and attacked the land once again along with Paul von Schroeder as the new Shredder and Robotnik Prime. The Emperor attempted to reach the sword, but was captured by Aku and the adult Paul Cutter Gekko flies in the are preparing to think that it was virtual reality with the Ryuseken that Murakumo let him borrow about cutting off Aku's arm. Cut to Baxter, who opens a side panel of the pod mechanism and starts manipulating wires. The evil scientist laughs and reports that his mission has been a success before scurrying off. Back to feudal Japan, where the Shredder surprisingly acknowledges the presence of Murakumo's group as the legendary entities; Eight Heroes of Destiny and Paul Cutter Gekko, having thought of the virtual reality was left wide open to cut off Aku's arm, bringing him pain, alarming him. |-|Chapter 4= Stockman has somehow manipulated the Oracle Pod machine to make the virtual events reality for the High School Students. Feudal Shredder heads for the warship in the Emperor's Palace where Murakumo's group are. At the burning palace, the adult Paul Cutter Gekko is honored to fight the evil opponent with the virtual version of the legendary sword of sealing long enough for Aku to respond with a simple BAH and started to blast at him with his eye beams, dodging the beams or deflecting them and slashing Aku's form again he roared in pain and turned into a flying dragon and chased after him but before he could eat him, Paul Arcadia Gekko stepped in slashed his head off and fell down, Aku then morphed into a spider and charged at Paul Arcadia Gekko due to his fear of spiders. Thankfully, the Queen grabs the young Prince and the sword and carries them away from the burning palace by boat while Aku was exploded in a rain of black goo of his substance and took the armor of fallen warriors and became a whole army first laughing insanely, then glaring stupidly, and then they attacked not long after Murakumo blew them away. As Aku fled in terror Murakumo flings Paul Arcadia Gekko virtual version of the Super Sword of Tengu's brother sword into him and morphed him onto it, he placed on the pedestal of clans and Aku is sunk into it and is then turn into a big craggy tree as he vows to return again. |-|Chapter 5= Mortu gives the boys an “internal failsafe reset” device to return them to the real world and presses the button and our heroes are engulfed in energy. Murakumo remembers that Mortu had info about the Shredder and asks what it was - Mortu begins to explain, but it's too late and the exit the group virtual world. Everyone is shocked to see the Utrom Shredder, who released Paul von Schroeder from petrification as the Divine Shredder alongside Aku, Eggman and his troops. The Utrom Shredder and his minions attack the Multiversal army of Paul Gekko and faces off with Mortu. The Utrom Paul Gekko overhear Shredder saying that he had anticipated facing the Utroms for ten centuries, and realize that he's the same Shredder from feudal Japan. Paul Arcadia Gekko uses the Shredder voice modulator to modulate the voice and make Spider Baxter Stockman look like a unicorn, but the Utrom Shredder angrily tells Baxter not to listen to the kid but Paul Arcadia Gekko then tells Stockman to give all voice-controlled protocol to him, letting Baxter be in control of the descendant of the Arcadia Empire. Paul Cutter Gekko have sealed Aku into the legendary version of Jack's sword and was planted into the pedestal of clans located in the ancient temple of time and secretly dubbed it the "Master Katana". Paul Arcadia Gekko then tells Stockman attack the Utrom Shredder, leaping onto his chest and activating deadly energy rays that engulf the pair. The Shredder short circuits and falls - defeated by Baxter Stockman, but the suit begins to open up - revealing the Utrom inside! As the alien emerges, we see that it's the very criminal that caused the Utrom's ship to crash on Earth all those centuries ago. Hun and the Elite Guard rush to their master's side. Hun lifts the Shredder Utrom and growls that they'll be back, and then the Foot turn to run off. Suddenly, the Shredder Class Dreadnought starts to emerge from an underground hanger. |-|Chapter 6= Murakumo learned that Kaoru was at an island house alone with Enishi, who was recuperating from his injuries after his battle with Kenshin. Soon Kenshin learned that Kaoru was indeed alive, and at that point, Enishi announced that it was not enough to send Kenshin to a living hell, and that he would send him to the true hell shortly after. In their battle, Enishi brought out more of his Watou Jutsu techniques, and was able to completely block Kenshin's Kuzu-ryūsen. The battle appeared to be in Enishi's favor, especially after he used a technique called the "nerves of insanity" to increase his speed and power multifold. However, Kenshin spotted a weakness in him and used a Hiten Mitsurugiryu technique called Ryu Mein Sen, which numbed down all of Enishi's senses. However, his willpower allowed him to continue the battle and they exchanged their respective succession techniques once again (i.e. Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki and Kofuku Zettousei). This time, it was Kenshin who got the better of the exchange (last time Enishi had the advantage in being able to observe the succession technique, but this time, they were on equal ground, since Kenshin had also seen the Kofuku Zettousei). Kenshin broke Enishi's sword and defeated him. After the battle, Enishi saved Kaoru's life, who had thrown her body in front of Kenshin's, ready to take a bullet from Heishin, an associate of Enishi. Kenshin thanked Enishi for saving Kaoru's life, while Enishi collapsed on the ground, beginning to weep like a baby. He soon after he went to prison, but then the news was that he escaped and was on the loose again. Upon seeing Asakura Hao being resurrected on board the ship when it was setting off course to Spear Pillar to Poke Island, as Murakumo is prepared to face him, Yoh stops him and let's himself take Murakumo's place to fight Hao. As Yoh asks Hoa why he wants to create a world for Shamans only, Hao states that it's all for the future of the planet. As Silva of the 10 Patch Officiants states that there is no way to stop him without fighting, Hao states that they're no match for him. As the Spirit of Fire then grabs Silva of the 10 Patch Officiants and Kalim of the 10 Patch Officiants and is about to burn them, Yoh slices the Spirit of Fire's hand of to save them. As Hao mocks Yoh, Yoh attacks him and clashes with him. Meanwhile, Ren and the others are trying to defeat the Guardian Spirits. As they all attack them multiple times, they all get knocked back. Meanwhile, Hao and Yoh are clashing multiple times. As Hao states that there's to much difference in their strengths, Yoh gets hit by Hao. As Opacho states that it'll all be over soon, Manta replies that Yoh won't lose. As Opacho states that Yoh has gotten stronger and there is no point obtaining a weak half, Manta gets scared. As Hao has knocked Yoh down again, Ren and the others are seen lying on the ground in exhaustion. As they all stand up, Ren states that he is worried about Yoh being alone with Hao. As they all attack the Guardian Spirits again, they are able to defeat them. As they all progress, Jun and Lee Pyron arrive and have to fight a Guardian Spirit as well. Meanwhile, Hao knocks Yoh down again. As Hao asks if Yoh feels humiliated, Jun Lee Pyron are seen getting beaten by the Guardian Spirit. As the Guardian Spirit is about to attack them, Anna shows up and beats the Guardian Spirit by summoning Zenki and Goki. As Anna progresses, Jun and Lee Pyron decide to stay behind. When the ship arrived to it's location where the Pokemon Trainers are inside running the stairs, Hao tells Murakumo that he doesn't die most likely due to being omnipotent and Hotaru being able to summon the Great Spirit. After he grins, Yoh's soul and Amidamaru are seen being absorbed by Hao. When Yoh wakes up, he realizes he must be inside the Great Spirit and Hao appears, revealing that Hotaru's actually inside him and in the highest society of the Great Spirit, the society of the Shaman King where only people Hao wishes to enter may come which causedthe Lake Guardians to summon Dialga and Palkia, allowing them to appear. The two start a conversation during which Yoh reveals that he too dislikes humans because they really are destroying the Earth. But he also admits that he could never go as far as to kill them, so Hao orders him to leave. Somehow Yoh isn't banished and Tao Ren, Lyserg Diethel, Chocolove McDonell and Usui Horokeu appear too. A fierce battle between the 5 Elemental Warriors and the Shaman King begins. The battle is so evenly matched that the fight ends in a complete stalemate until Hao reveals that the fight was merely Hotaru's preparations for their defeat and creates a supernova that developers into a black hole. However, the Altar on the dreadnought is destroyed by Pikachu's thunderbolt and the Pokemon trainers arrived in the nick of time. Pikachu, Piplup and Croagunk shatter the gems on the Lake Trio's heads and they are out of the curse of the Eggman's Energy influence. This causes Dialga and Palkia to disappear. Ash calls Staraptor and Gliscor, whom Pikachu and Piplup rode and it appears that Hao have lost. The Lake Trio bond with the heroes and ask them to save Raimei as the ancient owner of Arceus. At far range from the continent of South Kaiser, as everyone was watching the skies being shrouded by darkness, Anna shows up as well, she gets shocked by what she is seeing and screams Yoh's name in horror and fear. Hao thanked Hotaru for protecting the Great Spirit and proceeds to let the Spirit of Fire revealed the Great Spirit's true form: Raimei Ōtsutsuki. Hao proceeds to remind Murakumo that his wrath on humans was Haoru's. Raimei creates the massive black hole due to Hao's words about Haoru which will not only resurrect him but also suck up the entire galaxy, the effects causing massive disturbances around Mt. Coronet which caused Dialga, Palkia and Giratina to appear andprotect not only Murakumo and his group but tries to stop Raimei from being influenced by Hao. Cynthia warns them of the impending danger as the lake guardians pleads with Ash and his friends to do what they can. One by one, the lake guardians use their energies to calm Raimei which allow for the Creation Trio to see Haoru emerged from the black hole which enable his first appearance taking the form Aku version of Giratina made from his anger. One by one, the lake guardians use their energies to calm Haoru and the black hole has completed the resurrection of Kaguya once it disappears much to Murakumo's shock. Yoh finally manages to calm Hao by letting Opacho jump into a black hole, which Hao tells Raimei to stop immediately because of the bond between them. Hao realizes that his quest was not for what he has become but for something else that he could not remember. The Asakura family says that his quest started because of his mother. Yoh finally knows what Hao is after and tells him that his mother was always beside him as a ghost. Hao sees that his mother could have been his guardian ghost and oversoul but he was so blinded by his quest that he could not see the truth. When his mother arrives on the scene Hao appears overjoyed to see her again, even though she slaps him for all that he had done and embarrasses him in front of everyone. Afterwards, he lets everyone return to South Kaiser through the Genesis Portal, which Kaguya, following Murakuno's group, went in, but tells Yoh that he still hates humans, but will let them sort out their problems before he passes judgement, and not to be so impertinent in the afterlife. The Creation Trio puts Haoru to deep slumber after creating the dimension of him in which he entered and then returned to their own dimensions. The disasters are no longer present. Ash asks the Trio why did they choose them and Murakumo, so Cynthia believes it is because they care much about Pokémon. The Trio vanishes, as their work is done. |-|Final Chapter= After the Sinnoh Incident, Paul Cutter Gekko learned that the Lava Monster was a human warrior and leader of a Norwegian kingdom. He lived a peaceful life with his loved ones until one day when Aku appeared. Try as they might, the warrior and his forces were crushed almost instantly by Aku with only the warrior left to destroy Aku. However; he soon found out that his weapons, which were ordinary, did not even harm Aku who merely laughed at the Warrior's attempt to destroy him before instantly defeating him. Even so; the Warrior unsheathed his sword, his only weapon left, ready to battle Aku for the last time but Aku had different plans for him. To punish the warrior and make him an example of the price of defying him, Aku imprisoned the Warrior within a unbreakable crystal, which made the Warrior immortal thus denying him a warrior's death, made the Warrior watch helplessly as Aku gleefully destroyed what was left of his beloved kingdom , and was then sealed in the core of a mountain, making him unable to pass on and join his people in Valhalla, the hall of slain heroes and resting place of all great warriors. After countless years of being stuck in the mountain, the warrior eventually learned how to manipulate and mold the earth around him to create a molten rock body-like shell he could use to move and escape his tomb. He then created a perilous cavern and drew heroes to him, hoping that one would be mighty enough to pass through the cavern safely and free him from Aku's curse. Since Aku was imprisoned for 9,000 years, Paul Cutter Gekko defeated him and freed the warrior of his shell and the crystal within it. But as soon as he was freed from the curse, the warrior began to rapidly age then soon after he drops his sword and falls back-down on the floor. Jack hurries to the now aged warrior and attempts to apologize but the warrior tells him to not to worry and asked Jack to give him his sword which he does. The warrior thanked Jack and when he passed on a pair of Valkyries descended in a beam of light to carry the Warrior to Valhalla. Then just as the Valkyries start to disappear with the warrior in the beam of light, Jack looks to see the warrior turning his head towards him and smiling in gratitude with Jack soon giving a little smile back. Before he left the cavern, Jack drew on the warrior's obelisk a picture of the Warrior and the word FREE in stylized runic Norse. When Jack resumed his journey, the warrior could be seen looking down at him from the heavens in the company of the deities of Asgard, with Odin among them. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Miwa Tomoe *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Millie *Lilly *Yohmei *Shichika Yasuri *Bastia *Mortu *Utrom Paul Gekko *Shiba Tatsuya *Shiba Miyuki *Murakumo Gekko *Paul Arcadia Gekko I *Paul Cutter Gekko *Kanon *Kirihara *Naotsugu *Mari *Takeaki *Kei *Momoshiki Palpatine *Emperor Eggman *Paul von Schroeder *Darth Baron *Vinsmoke Goji *Swat Troopers *Egg Pawns *Swarm Troopers *Musha Pesca *Aku *Samurai Jack's Father *Samurai Jack's Mother *Samurai Jack *Casey Jones *April O'Neil *Utrom Shredder *Karai *Hun *Chaplin *Stockman *Fugitoid *Heishin *Kaoru *Kenshin *Oguni Ayame *Suzume *Yahiko *Sanosuke *Yukishiro Enishi *Kenji *Okita Gentatsu *Hiko Seijūrō XIII *Aoshi *Kanji Kamatari *Abe no Seimei *Yuki *Kaede Buxaplenty *Moriya Minakata *Haoru *Ash *Dawn *Brock *Cynthia *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Ghost Guardians Human and Animal *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon Gods *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon